


Names

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Like what the, M/M, Names, i'm not creative, kind of, mentioned Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Saionji made him aware of a difficult decision that he had to face eventually.What would his/their name be now that they were like they were?





	Names

“Not having a name to call you is a bother,“ Saionji told him one day while they were all eating breakfast. “Like, should we call you Kamukura or Hinata? I know we don't want you to be Kamukura, but we can't change the fact that you're still kinda him, I guess.“

 

Sometimes, Saionji had these short insightful moments. Scratch that, since they had woken up from the program, she had paid attention to not being mean anymore. (Sometimes, it still happened but at least Tsumiki didn't cry anymore.)

 

“I-I agree,“ Mitarai chimed in, “Even if I probably don't have much say in this...“

 

“Mitarai-kun, don't talk like that!“ Koizumi shouted and took ahold of his shoulders. Mitarai was probably the only boy that Koizumi _never_ scolded or anything like that. Like she did with the other boys. “You're one of us!“

 

He nodded. He understood where they were coming from.

 

He himself wasn't so sure who he was anymore. He was still trying to figure that out. Although he felt more like the Hinata in the game, sometimes he had these moments where Kamukura's side of him took over– willingly or not. And then there were these times, that _they_ could never control. The moments where they broke down under the pressure of their sins and what they had done. The personality of Pre-experiment Hinata, the one personality that none of them could control. Because it was not a separate personality like Kamukura, but something that just came and went. A mood.

 

(Not considering the breakdowns they had when they suddenly felt an overload of information and felt everything and nothing at the same time.)

 

The thing with Kamukura and him being separate personalities was, that they weren't sure if they could really call it that. Because, sometimes, more often than not, both of their personalities fused and they couldn't talk for days on end (privately, in the safety of their head, together) and would be stuck like that (when they were like that, it was more likely that they would break down).

 

But even after their personalities were separated again, Kamukura's thoughts always lingered, whereas Kamukura, the one inside of his head, was the same old Kamukura with no changes made.

 

“ _Why do they have to make everything so complicated?_ “ Kamukura sighed in the back of his head. Okay, maybe Kamukura wasn't so unaffected either. “ _Let them call you Hinata. It is as simply as that._ “

 

“Excuse me for a moment,“ he said and stood up from his seat, drawing curious eyes onto himself, “I'll discuss that with him real quick.“

 

Some of them still looked uncomfortable, knowing that there was still a Kamukura inside of his head. That he technically still was Kamukura. But they were reminded day and day again because of his eyes, his hair and the scar on his head – which was the reason why he decided that he wouldn't cut off his hair too much so the others didn't have to look at it everytime they looked at him.

 

“Alright,“ he sighed when he sat down on his bed inside of his cottage, “Any suggestions?“

 

“ _Like I said,_ “ Kamukura answered him and he could feel the annoyance radiating off of him in waves, “ _Let them call us Hinata._ “

 

“Oh come on, is that any way to talk to yourself?“ he scowled playfully and the only thing that followed was a sigh from Kamukura before said personality appeared in front of him.

 

Transparent, but he was there. It reassured him, to know that he wasn't alone in this. Sure, he appreciated his friends but they could never know what he was really going through. He couldn't burden them with his own problems like that when they all were starting to get better.

 

His long, black hair and blazing red eyes were cold, yet held a fondness hidden in them that was reserved only for him. The black suit that he had always worn – the one that he had discarded a long time ago, into the back of his closet for the reason that they might need it again in the future (but he really just kept it for Kamukura) – fit sleek against his body.

 

“Better,“ he said and Kamukura crossed his arms.

 

“ _You do know that I am just a reflection of your own desires? I am not actually here,_ “ Kamukura told him and the former Hinata Hajime laughed shortly.

 

“I know, but you still appear everytime,“ he said, “I've gone insane a while ago. Believe it or not, you're the lesser evil.“

 

“ _If you do not want them to call us Hinata, then what do you want them to call us? Kamukura?_ “

 

He shook his head. “I wouldn't feel right to just use the name Hinata Hajime for myself. I thought about something like Hinata Izuru or Kamukura Hajime, maybe.“

 

“ _So creative._ “

 

“Oh, shut up! Come up with something better!“ He wanted to punch Kamukura in the shoulder, but was met by air. _Right_.

 

“ _Do as you wish, I do not care what they call us._ “

 

“You're not helping,“ he pouted, “Well, I think Kamukura Hajime has a nice ring to it...“

 

“ _So you wish to be called Kamukura?_ “ Kamukura said with a slightly raised eyebrow, “ _I would have thought that you would want to be called by your original name – although I cannot say that you are fully Hinata Hajime either. However, you are the closest still existing thing to being him._ “

 

“You say that you don't care but you argue with me about it?“ he chuckled, “Do you want us to be Hinata Izuru then?“

 

“ _And you are sure that you want to be called Izuru when Nagito–_ “

 

Blushing furiously, he snapped at his companion, “Shut up!“

 

“ _What will it be, then?_ “

 

“Y-You...!“ He cleared his throat before he continued, “I definitely don't want it to be only _that_ name. How about – don't laugh – Hinakura?“

 

Kamukura stared at him for a long, long time in absolute silence. He then started to chuckle, before settling down again when the former brown-haired boy glared at him.

 

“ _Don't laugh!_ “

 

“ _I just find it amusing to see you try so hard, but still not being able to come up with anything even remotely good,_ “ Kamukura answered as he regained his composure, “ _You have all that talent but you still cannot seem to do anything useful with it._ “

 

“It's _your_ talent,“ he muttered and looked away to the other side of the room, “Not mine.“

 

He jumped back when he felt a hand settle down on his head. Or not, he was just imagining that but the small gentle smile of an above him standing Kamukura was still there while he ruffled his hair. “ _Ours_.“

 

“Ours,“ he repeated softly and sighed.

 

After Kamukura stepped back and took his hand away, he spoke up again, “ _We could also create a new identity altogether. Let go of both our former names._ “

 

At that, he shook his head. “I would rather go with Hinakura.“

 

“ _Alright,_ “ Kamukura huffed out an amused laugh and vanished, “ _Hinakura Hajime it is, then._ “

 

“I never said that we could keep my former first–“ Hinakura Hajime quickly started to realize that there was no use arguing with Kamukura. He was stubborn, much like himself.

 

And so, Hajime stood up and made his way over to the restaurant, where everyone was already waiting for him.

 

Needless to say, Saionji wouldn't stop laughing at him for days after he had revealed what it would be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Kamukura, thank you 
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
